ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alyster Black
Gang Stars HQ, CA | affiliation = Krash (CWA) The Gang Stars | music = "Hear Me Now" by Hollywood Undead | current_efeds = Clique Wrestling Alliance | brand = Adrenaline Rush | previous_efeds = CAW, CGS & OWW TD | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Brawler | finisher = "Satan's Spike" | debut = 9th of May 2009 | accomplishments = Complete list | will = N/A | wont = N/A | trainer = Steve Storme | handler = N/A | debut = 9/5/09 | record = N/A | accomplishments = Complete list | retired = N/A }} Alyster Black is an American professional wrestler, best known for his appearances in CGS Wrestling, OWW Takedown and Combat Arts and Wrestling. He is a former world champion having won the Takedown World Heavyweight Championship and is currently wrestling in Clique Wrestling Alliance. Wrestling career CGS Wrestling: Exile (2009-2010) Wade made his Wrestling debut on Friday Night Fusion in a match against Cole Cage in which he was the victor. He then went on a four match winning streak before losing a tag team match teaming with Leon Caprice against Massimo and Layla; Leon took the pin. Wade then continued with his winning ways until his first Pay-Per-View match in which the team of Steve Storme and Kyle Evers defeated him and his partner B-Noosh; Wade's partner again took the pin. Road to the Fusion Title Wade then expressed his interest in the CGS Fusion Championship. After losing a triple threat match against Joe Morgan and then champion Dash Blade; Dash was pinned by Morgan. Wade challenged Morgan to a number 1 contenders match for the CGS Fusion title, the match was booked by Jimmy DeMarco for the next PPV. Wade defeated Morgan in a hard fought contest, on the same night Massimo cashed in a title shot he had earnt and defeated Dash Blade for the Fusion Title. The next week on Fusion Wade was scheduled to face newcomer Mr. Tambourine Man. Mr. Tambourine Man no showed the match though and was replaced by a jobber who Wade destroyed. This continued for the next two weeks until Wade challenged Massimo for the Fusion Title. The match ended in a draw due to interfearence from Mr. Tambourine Man. At the next PPV Wade defeated Mr. Tambourine Man and Massimo in a triple threat match for the Fusion Championship. This was Wade Wilson's first ever title win. Fusion Champion Wade defended the title against Mr. Tambourine Man in a steel cage match. He then continued his winning streak until the next PPV where Wade was scheduled to face a mystery opponent who turned out to be a returning Eric Logan. Eric defeated Wade in controversial fashion for the title but Wade reclaimed the title two weeks later in a rematch, the title was then vacated to make room for the Ultraviolent and Pure Championships which would be awarded to the winners of the Bloodshed and Courage Cup tournaments. Wade entered the Bloodshed cup and was given a by to the second round due to the vacating of the Fusion Title. Wade faced off against Steve Storme in a hard fought contest but lost to Storme. Wade then faced off against Derek Levy at the next PPV with a shot at the Ultraviolent Title on the line. Wade won in a hard fought contest. This was his last appearance in CGS Wrestling. Return (2010) On the second edition of Livewire during the return of CGS Wade Wilson saved fellow Gang Star member Krash from a 2-on-1 beatdown from Rashad Maddison and Jakob Azazel. Wade and Krash then faced and defeated the pair at A Night to Remember II following an Avalanche Psycho Driver II from Wilson to Azazel. During the time between ANTR II and the next week's Livewire Wade and Steve had a back and froth conversation where Wade expressed his interest to help Steve and The Last Hope. On the following episode of Livewire Wade attacked Master of Destruction after his match hitting him with a Concussion Kick to KO him. On the next week's Livewire Wade attacked MOD again following his match delivering another Concussion Kick. On the next Livewire following MOD's match Wade went to attack him again but MOD managed to escape and challenged Wade to a match at Aftershock which Wade accepted. At Aftershock Wade defeated MOD with a Concussion Kick in 5 minutes and has possibly ended MOD's career. Wilson then started a feud against TV Champion Aesha by hitting her in the head with the TV title following one of her matches. The next week Wade defeated her in the semi-finals of the Courage Cup tournament, after the match Wade left with the TV title. Wade was unable to win the Courage Cup tournament and unable to win the TV title. He disappeared for sometime after that. Alyster Black Wilson returned to CAW sometime later under the guise of Alyster Black, having infiltrated Jimmy DeMarco's Administration. Black worked as a part of the group until End of Days when before a six man tag match DeMarco had revealed that he knew there was a Last Hope sympathiser in the group and revealed Black to be Wade Wilson. Black was then brutally attacked by the members of the Administration. At the end of the show it was revealed that The Anitdote (Ryan Ashburn) was the one who had revealed Black's identity to DeMarco and had joined forces with Scarlett and convinced her to purchase CGS effectively taking over the company, something had been planning to do for quite some time. OWW Takedown Wade made his debut in Takedown winning a 10 man battle royal in Takedown's rebirth show The Pheonix Rebirth. At the next event Call To Arms, Wade was apart of a 3 man round robin tournament for the vacated Challenge Title. He defeated Cesar Pineda in the first round but lost to Jarek Synkaid in the second. Jarek also defeated Cesar and became the Challenge Champion. Challange Champion and Formation of the Gang Stars At Fight for Glory Wade faced Cesar Pineda in a match for an opportunity to face Jarek Synkaid later that night in a Lion's Den match for the Challenge Championship. Despite interfearance from the Latin Kings Wade still managed to defeate Cesar Pineda. On the same show Dash Blade and Steve Storme made their Takedown debut attacking the teams of Joey Kendrick & Jack Storm and Krash & AJ Tornado. Wade made his way down to ring to make the save but bro-huged Steve and Dash instead. They revealed to the world that they were forming a stable known as the Gang Stars Later that night as Jarek was entering the Lion's Den Wade jumped the bat and attacked him, busting him open and brutalising him before the bell. Wade quickly defeated Jarek to claim the Challenge Championhip. Between Fight for Glory and the next event the Gang Stars attacked Jarek Synkaid, leaving him in a hospital bed for days. Wade then successfully defended the title against Jarek at the next show End of Days in an MMA Rules match while Steve and Dash became number 1 contenders for the tag team titles. After the show Dash Blade left the Gang Stars. Steve was still scheduled to face the tag team champions Krash and AJ Tornado, he was to team with a mystery partner who turned out to be Krash who betrayed AJ Tornado and brought the tag team titles to the Gang Stars. Wade lost the Challenge Title to Cesar Pineda in a hard fought contest. World Championship The next month Wade was scheduled to team with Jarek Synkaid and Cesar Pineda in a six man tag team match against Wes Cooper, Jack Adler and fellow Gang Star Steve Storme with the winning team earning spots in an Elimination Chamber match for the show after. Going into Necessary Evils Steve posted a blog attacking every man involved in the match including Wade which lead to Wade leaving the Gang Stars and turning to Jarek Synkaid. Wade stayed at Jarek's apartment for the month, training with Jarek and developing a mutal respect for him. At Necessary Evils Wade's team defeated their opponents after Wade hit Wes Cooper with the Concussion Kick while Jack Adler fought Jarek Synkaid on the outside and Steve and Cesar brawled on the outside. After the match Wade and Steve stood face to face in a staredown that was interrupted by Cesar Pineda re-entering the ring. Steve dropped him with the Rawrstorme instantly. Wes Cooper then started to get to his feet and pleaded to Steve for help, Steve refused and Wade set Wes up for the Curbstomp. Steve joined in and hit Cooper with a double Curbstomp. Steve then left the ring with the future of the Gang Stars left in the air. At Road to Desolation Wade Wilson was victorious in the Elimination Chamber claiming his second title in Takedown, the Takedown World Heavyweight Championship. Injury & Departure From Takedown At Manifest Destiny Wade Wilson competed against Krash with the World Title on the line. Krash defeated Wade in a hard fought contest but before he could celebrate the pair were attacked by the masked men who had plagued Takedown for the past few months. Matt Ashburn entered the arena and revealed himself and the new GM of Takedown and the mastermind behind the masked men. The masked men unmasked revealing themselves to be Derek Levy and Ryan Evans. Levy, Evans and Ashburn then brutally and viciously beat down Krash and Wilson. Ashburn particularly doing serious damage to Wade. Wade's contract ended soon after and he opted not to resign with the company. Combat Arts & Wrestling Alyster Black made his return to wrestling in CAW where he was signed to the Bloodspot division. Alyster participated in a tournament to crown the first ever Ultraviolent Champion and went to the finals where he was defeated by Sonichu after Bloodsport division manager Ryan Ashburn changed the match to a First Blood match after Alyster had been busted open. Alyster then went on to form None More Evil with long time ally Steve Storme. Due to Steve's recent disfigurment he had become a much more brooding and darker person causing a strain on his and Black's friendship. The pair went undefeated as a team and became the first ever CAW Tag Team champions despite their feud. Black and Steve fought each other for the last time in a mask vs mask match which Steve won forcing Black to unmask. Clique Wrestling Alliance Alyster Black (sporting a new mask) joined CWA with Krash to re-form the Gang Stars and take over the tag team division in the company. Black and Krash were drafted to the Adrenaline Rush brand and made their debut at the PPV 'In Exile' where they brawled with fellow Adrenaline Rush team Rich and Famous (Hannibal Howell the third & Alex Scott). The due made their TV debut on the May 4th edition of Adrenaline Rush in a tag team match against Misery (Tim Lucker & Jakob Draven) which ended in a No Contest due to interference from Rich and Famous. The Gang Stars then took part in a Round Robin Tournament for a CWA tag team title shot defeating Rich and Famous first on the May 18th edition of Adrenaline Rush then Misery on the June 1st edition of AR. In wrestling Finishing Moves *Satan's Spike (Spike Brainbuster) *Hangman's Clutch *Concussion Kick (Running kick to the temple of a bent over opponent) Signature Moves *Curbstomp (sometimes used as a finisher) *Bitter Bomb (Jumping Sit Down Powerbomb) *Tortured Soul (Violence Party followed by a Rolling Elbow) *Dragon Sleeper *Double Foot Stomp (sometimes off the top rope) *Somersault Tope` (through the second and top rope or over the top rope) *Lioncock *Miseria (Running Flap-Jack Spinebuster into turnbuckle/corner/object (i.e. set up chair, guardrail, table, etc...)) *Concussive Set-Up (kick to the midsection followed by Black grabbing the opponent by their hair and hitting them with a right hook to the temple then running into the ropes. Always followed by a Concussion Kick attempt) Commonly Used Moves *Snap Powerslam *Hair-Pull Backbreaker *Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker *Double Knee Backbreaker *Spike DDT *Spear *Rolling Elbow *Standing Senton *Lariat *Yakuza Kick *Running Cutter *Snap Suplex *Stalling Suplex *Cravate Suplex *Krash Landing (Crash Landing) Nicknames *Mr Black *Black Jesus *The Ultraviolent Psycho Entrance Themes *'"Hear Me Now" by Hollywood Undead (Gang Stars w/ Krash)' *'"Psychosocial" by Slipknot (CAW, CWA)' *"Come As You Are" by Nirvana (Takedown) *"Paradise Lost" by Hollywood Undead (CGS, Takedown) *"96 Quiet Bitter Beings" by CKY (CGS) *"Surprise! You're Dead" by Faith No More (with None More Evil) *"Undead" by Hollywood Undead (Gang Stars w/ Steve Storme & Krash) Championships and accomplishments Apex Pro Wrestling *APW World Heavyweight Champion (x1) CGS Wrestling *CGS Fusion Champion (x2) OWW Takedown *Takedown Challenge Champion (x1) *Takedown World Heavyweight Champion (x1) *RP of the Month (March 2010) *Wrestler of the Month (August 2010) Combat Arts & Wrestling *CAW Tag Team Champion (1x) (w/ Steve Storme) Category:Wrestlers